


Melancholy of Suou Tamaki

by Reiven



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiven/pseuds/Reiven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamaki says that he wants, but the truth is he needs. He may show that he likes, but in truth, he yearns. He might think that he loves, but the reality is that he obsesses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melancholy of Suou Tamaki

Oh, my love. The essence of my being. The light that shines with a luminescent glow over this dull existence that calls itself life. I still remember the day we met. The harsh words spoken belittling your background. I still remember clenching my fists, biting my lip to keep from shouting out in your defense. People know me as an open, out-going person, but at that moment, I could only feel the grip of fear take a hold of me, swallowing the unspoken words threatening to spill out. Had I let it all out, how would have I seemed to my piers? A vagabond they would have called me. Someone who's nothing more than a simple-minded commoner. I was afraid, I am ashamed to admit it, but I was. I hid my true love; hiding behind childish infatuation and calling it lust in jest.

The people who said that too much of a good thing is bad for you obviously has never been in your divine presence. They have never felt the heat and intensity of passion burning within you, as it does within all of us who has ever had the pleasure of being…dare I say it? I should, and yet, I cannot. My heart yearns to be able to shout my love at the top of my lungs from the highest peak of Ouran's tallest tower. I love you so much that my heart aches with uncontained passion. I love the way you look; innocent, sitting here by my side, completely oblivious to my scrutinising gaze upon you, absorbing the smoothness of your outer appearance and the warmness that dwells within. I love the way your scent invades my nostrils, fluttering inside my stomach like a flurry of rose petals caught in a gentle breeze. I cannot even begin to place it. You're sweet, and with a distinct bitter tinge that pleases me and at the same time arouses my senses. I love the fact that it is the thought of you that makes it a pleasure to get up out of bed every morning.

Any yet, I find that I cannot stand to be near you; your very presence evokes a wave of emotions in me. Each and every time, I want nothing more than to reach out my hand and hold you, stroke you, place my lips well against you and never again bring them away. But that would not be the proper etiquette and I know Kyouya will remand me accordingly. However, even the thought of parting leaves such bittersweet aftertaste.

I hate the emptiness I feel when you are not around. When I cannot hold you, feel you in my hands or detect the scent I have so lovingly come to associate with you. I hate it when I cannot taste you on my lips, yet I love the joy I feel in my heart when we are one once more. I miss you dearly when I am in class. I cannot concentrate on the subject being taught. I cannot focus on the letters being written. I cannot hear the words of the teacher raving on down in front. The only think I can think about it you and you alone. I realize that that statement would undoubtedly label me a stalker, an obsessed man. But what is a world without obsession?

I understand the severity of my situation. How my love for you has taken over my very soul. The way you have enticed me to your presence, being the heroin to my obsession. I understand the possible outcome. An overdose on drugs may lead you to death; an overdose on love will lead you to ruin. But what is a world without its risks?

Now, I wait restlessly for the lesson to end so that I may return to you, sit gently by your side; allow my eyes to linger on you longer than it should, hold you and just finally be blessed to be in your presence once again.

The moment the bell rings, I rush out. The blood in my vein pumps and my heartbeat is erratic. Any second now we will be reunited. I reach the towering doors and throw it open, pleased to find that you still await me. If you could, I know you would smile at my presence, but since you are unable to, I take it upon myself to do so. I walk closer; with each step that echoed, your smell becomes more and more intoxicating until I feel the tears burning behind my eyes.

It seems like forever it took me to get to this point, standing by the side of the table and looking down on you. My heart pleads, and so I obey. I know that I can no longer hold back and seize you. I inhale quickly, the action refreshes me immensely, and with one swift movement, I down you. My heart no longer throbs with pain, as it is at peace once again. I could have never expected myself to say this, had it been just one year earlier. But now, I say it with no amount of regret present.

You are my one true love. My sweet, sweet cup of instant, commoner coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure I've written 3 different versions of this for several different fandoms. Oh well.


End file.
